Augustus III
|} Pápež Augustus III (3687-3746) born '''Marek z Fico '''was the Papez of the Terran Patriarchal Church from 3739 to 3746. He had previously served as Kardinal Secretary of State (3728-39) Archbiskup of Hradnice (3723-39). Early Life Marek z Fico was born to the (landed) knightly Fico family which had won its knighthood in the early 36th century during the second Czarist era. His parents are Pán Ladislav and Páni Lucia z Moravcik (the daughter of Count Vlad Dragos) Marek showed exceptional academic ability from an early age and as the youngest (fifth born) son, he was destined for a career in the Church. Marek read Theology at the Patriarchal University of Daralia, graduating with a Masters Degree in 3711. Career He was appointed canon of the Church of Holy Saints, Hradnice, showing a strong aptitude for organisation and church politics. His uncle Miroslav (then Kardinal) took him under his wing and appointed him his own secretary in 3713. In 3717 Marek was appointed Bishop of Mzen. In 3722 his uncle was elected Papez, taking the name Augustus II and later that year Mirek was named a Kardinal and Archbiskup of Hradnice. He was also appointed Nuncio to Jelbania and led the Church's attempts to stop the Third Great Majatran War. In 3728 Augustus II died and was succeeded by the Kizenian Filaret VII who appointed the young Nuncio his Kardinal Secretary of State. He was a vigorous Secretary of State and dominated the papacy of the aged Filaret VII Pápežate On March 6, 3739 just a week after the demise of Filaret VII, Mirek was elected Papez on the first ballot of the conclave. Unlike his two elderly predecessors, the new Pápež worked energetically to revive the Church and its power. He paid close attention to his homeland Deltaria where the cruel and tyrannical Tsar Jaromir III oppressed the Deltarians like almost never before. In 3742 a movement of clerics and nobles ousted the Tsar following a landslide victory in the legislative elections of that same year. It invited the Pápež to take over as head of state of Deltaria. He accepted and annexed Deltaria into the Holy Lands forming the Pápežský States The Pápež worked to keep the current system and foreign relations intact but allowed a great increase in the power of the clergy and the nobility. The Pápež led a foreign policy driven by pragmatism and he initiated the Pápežsky States' return into the Majatran Union. In 3746 he named his elder brother Pan Stefan, Markiz of Hradnice and awarded an estate of 50,000 acres or so. This and other acts of nepotism (three nephews given red hats) enraged many Deltarians. The arrest of one Fr. Mircea Streza, an Ushalandan demagogue led to the Great March of 300,000 which reached Dolinka in March. the Pápež had a massive heart attack on March 14, 3746 and died at the age of 59. Thje Marchers put pressure on the conclave leading to the election of Fr. Streza as Papez Mircea I Category:Terran Patriarchal Church